1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a caffeine stimulation inhibitor, and more particularly, to the combined use of theanine extracted from tea leaves and/or a substance having theanine for its main active ingredient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The caffeine contained in tea, coffee and so forth is removed by physical or chemical techniques for people who are hypersensitive to caffeine.
Known examples of the prior art include a water extraction process (Japanese Patent Publication Kokoku No. 59-41692, Japanese Patent Publication Kokoku No. 59-45576), an organic solvent extraction process (Japanese Patent Publication Kokoku No. 59-41378), a supercritical gas extraction process (Japanese Patent Publication Kokoku No. 59-41377) and a process wherein caffeine is physically removed by adsorption by passage over a liquid chromatography column filled with a styrene-divinyl-benzene polymer.
However, in the water extraction process, tannin and polyphenol are decomposed resulting in significant deterioration of color and flavor, while in the organic solvent extraction process, ingredients that compose flavor in addition to caffeine are removed particularly resulting in deterioration of flavor. In addition, in the supercritical gas extraction process, chlorophyll and tannins are decomposed due to the extremely high pressure resulting in a decrease in the product value of the raw beans, while in the adsorption process as well, ingredients such as tannin and amino acids other than caffeine are also removed resulting in deterioration of flavor and aroma.
On the other hand, rather than employing processes involving removal of caffeine as in the processes described above, a method using an existing substance contained in natural substances as a caffeine antagonist, wherein said substance is added to beverages and foods to inhibit the stimulatory action of caffeine, is not yet known.